role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Unit 5 Brownie
Unit 5 Brownie (５号機ブラウニー Unit 5 Brownie) is a bunny-themed robot girl and a member of the Nyo Robotics. She is an RP character used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality In contrast to her more mature look, Brownie is very naive, bubbly and young-at-heart. She likes to play, perform and have a good time, but when the time comes to fight monsters or some serious situation, she will act serious to the situation and defend herself. She looks up to her "sister" Sonnet and the two have a very close relationship together. History Debut: Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Brownie and Sonnet at some point used to be with the othe Units, but then got separated for reasons currently unknown at this time. Brownie made her first appearance at Kanehoe (along with Sonnet) when she and her sister Sonnet were performing at a local restaurant/club at Kaneohe. As FlamingoMask walked down to get a new drink, he headed down to the entertainment center, where there were shiny neon lights everywhere, a karaoke center and a dancefloor. It appeared that it would be a busy night tonight. FlamingoMask then discarded his cup and gets himself a new cup. As he does that, he then quickly turned around and noticed two of the performers on stage. The two appeared to be robots, but appeared to be based on animals; specifically a cat and a bunny. There they were on stage, singing and dancing in a showy performance; the crowd went wild. FlamingoMask observed the two some more, but then he fumbled on his drink and staggered back; leaving people in confusion. Before he could continue, then at the moment a loud energy blast could be heard coming out from outside, it sounded like a loud crash. The sounds of laser fire could then be heard. While the patrons of the restaurant left, Brownie and Sonnet were very aware of the situation and headed outside, ready to combat the threat. As the fight went on with FlamingoMask and Garuma, FlamingoMask punched and kicked down many Mecha-Mobsters, despite being out-numbered. He takes some down as best as he can. The Mecha-Mobsters then all began to fire their flamethrowers at him; FlamingoMask then created a light shield to prevent the flames from getting him, however the shield began to take damage badly. FlamingoMask threw his light shield at some Mecha-Mobsters, taking down a few Mecha-Mobsters, but many keep coming in. Then miraculously, something then slashed against the horde of Mecha-Mobsters, followed up by a blast of energy then blasting at the Mecha-Mobsters, destroying them all in one-shot. Garuma was in shock; who had destroyed his army? As the mist cleared, two animal-like robot girls then appeared; Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet. FlamingoMask was amazed; there were more Units. Brownie and Sonnet then introduced themselves to FlamingoMask and offered to help defeat Garuma. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet regrouped, getting into battle position against Garuma. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then pummeled against Garuma, beating him up. Garuma took out out two bone clubs and starts bashing them against the three. FlamingoMask used Flamingo Chop against Garuma, hitting him. Garuma then swung both bone clubs against FlamingoMask, hitting him over. Brownie jumped up, and then performed a flying kick with both of her feet against Garuma, sending Garuma staggering back. Sonnet then blasted electricity against Garuma, shocking him. Garuma then fired his Radiation Flame against the two Units, only for FlamingoMask to shoot a Flamingo Beam against Garuma's flame. Garuma then fought on the Units and FlamingoMask some more, to then perfomed Flamingo Punch against Garuma, sending him back down to the ground. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then used their finishers attacks (Shadow Slugger, A.B. Thunder and Carrot Cannon) against Garuma, destroying him. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then struck victorious poses. Following Steamroller Robot's defeat; the other Units then met back up with FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet. Brownie was overjoyed to see Sagiri again and hugged her. Curious about Brownie and Sonnet, Sonnet and Brownie then invited FlamingoMask and the Units over to their place to get to known them more, which FlamingoMask and the Units accepted. Unit 8 Sonnet and Unit 5 Brownie then turn around, heading off to their place; FlamingoMask and the Units then followed. Snowstorm of Peril Later on as FlamingoMask and the Units got to Brownie and Sonnet's beach-house in Haleiwa, FlamingoMask made himself cozy and conversated with Brownie and Sonnet (with Ayame and Sagiri); then also discussing (and explaining) to them about the Mecha Gang. Brownie was the most curious about the Mecha Gang, wondering who they were. Their conversation was short-lived however, as then the Mecha Gang striked again in the city, their new giant robot Freezer Robot was attacking! FlamingoMask and the Units then headed towards the city, to which it also became evacuated due to the Freezer Robot causing a dangerous snowstorm. FlamingoMask told Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri to get inside Machine G and fight against Freezer Robot while he, Brownie and Sonnet would fight off the controller of Freezer Robot. Brownie then began to go to work, using her Sensor Ears to try to detect the controller. She then detected the approaching Mecha-Mobsters however, who then popped out of their vans along with Gillamen, who was behind the attack. Gillamen then taunted FlamingoMask about the Freezer Robot and then fought FlamingoMask head on. Brownie and Sonnet fought through the Mecha-Mobsters, FlamingoMask got into fistfight with Gillamen. The Mecha-Mobsters crouched down, starting to shoot their flamethrowers at Brownie and Sonnet. Brownie and Sonnet then leaped up in time; Brownie bounced up and down, getting out her Laser Rifle and then shooting at several Mecha-Mobsters with her laser rifle; many Mecha-Mobsters are blasted apart by the laser rifle, taking them down quickly. Soon, Brownie and Sonnet had made quick work of the Mecha-Mobsters; only a few Mecha-Mobsters were then left. Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet then regrouped; Brownie then got her Carrot Cannon and blasted the Mecha-Monsters away with Sonnet's A.B. Slugger. The two attacks then collide and create a giant explosion, destroying the last of the Mecha-Mobsters. Following the destruction of the remaining Mecha-Mobster from Brownie and Sonnet; FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then regrouped and cornered Gillamen. Figuring that this sort of thing would happen, Gillamen then took out his Red Shuriken and threw it at the three, creating an explosion against them. As FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet staggered back, Gillamen then hurled his knives at them; to which FlamingoMask then generated a light shield to protect them all. FlamingoMask then fired three Flamingo Orbs at Gillamen; Gillamen rolled out of the way, getting out pistols and opening fire at him. Brownie and Sonnet then both leaped up and performed Brownie Kick and Cat Punch against him, sending Gillamen flying against a building, crashing through many windows. Gillamen then rose back up, steam rising off of him and then rapidly threw some Red Shurikens at the three; the explosions are big and send FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet flying back. FlamingoMask slowly got back up, only for Gillamen to then charge at FlamingoMask, about to stab him with his knives. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Kick against Gillamen, sending Gillamen flying up in the air, following it up by firing his Shadow Slugger against him. With the combined attacks of his, Brownie's Carrot Cannon and Sonnet's A.B. Slugger; Gillamen was destroyed. Following both Gillamen and Freezer Robot's defeat, FlamingoMask and the Units regrouped back at their home, all congratulating each other for their hard work. Brownie commented that she believe she was getting better at this fighting stuff but then got reception in her Sensor Ears; as her favorite song was playing and she needed to dance to it. Brownie then danced as she listened to the song onto her sensor ears. FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then showed up to deal with the hydrogen monster H, to which Sonnet told FlamingoMask that her and Brownie could handle it. FlamingoMask watched as Brownie and Sonnet then went into action, attacking the beast. H took quick notice of the two and fired some energy bombs at Brownie. Brownie leaped up in time and fired her laser rifle around H's head, hurting him badly. Sonnet then slashed her claws at H's legs, causing him to trip over. H then got back up and fired some more energy bombs at Sonnet and Brownie, creating an explosion around the two's area and causing them to fall back. H then leaped towards the two, to which then Sonnet then fought back and slashed at H with her claws and then used her electrical powers to shock him. As H was caught up with Sonnet, Brownie then loaded her Carrot Cannon and then took aim. At that moment, Sonnet then unleashed her A.B. Slugger against H, followed up by Brownie opening fire her Carrot Cannon against H. Both attacks then clashed against H, causing H to stagger around on his two legs some more, before then falling over, exploding in a giant explosion, destroying H. However, following H's demise was the arrival of Earthquake Robot; who immediately began wreaking havoc. As FlamingoMask flew up to fight against Earthquake Robot, Brownie and Sonnet then searched for the assassin kaijin controlling the giant robot. As Brownie and Sonnet then searched around the city, Barbe Q then surprise attacked the two, arming his fork. Barbe Q introduced himself to the two Units, even referring to them as "cat and bunny". Barbe Q did not take kindly to Sonnet and Brownie and then quickly got out his giant fork, swinging at the two. Sonnet then got out her claws and slashed at Barbe Q, slashing at him badly. Brownie then jumped up and fired her laser rifle against Barbe Q, causing Barbe Q to stagger back. Babre Q took out his throwing knives and forks from his coat and then hurled them at Sonnet, causing Sonnet to deflect some back with her claws, backing some away. Barbe Q then got out his giant fork and began to shoot flames from the end of the fork, torching Brownie and Sonnet with the flames. Brownie and Sonnet were hit by the flames and kept staggering back aways to avoid the flames but Barbe Q kept shooting streams of flames from his fork at the two, sadistically taunting and tormenting them. Brownie then took out her laser rifle and shot at Barbe Q's shoulder, causing Barbe Q to cease the flames and stagger around. Sonnet then fired some electricity from her arms at Barbe Q, shocking him and then Brownie jumped up, kicking against his face hard. Barbe Q was hit hard and then rolled over, then hurling more knives and forks at the two Units. Sonnet then took out her Saidena Blaster and shot at Barbe Q, causing some explosions around him. Barbe Q fought Sonnet and Brownie for some more time, but following Earthquake Robot's destruction, Barbe Q then turned around and was distraught and angry at the loss of said giant robot, saying that they had no idea how much it cost. While Barbe Q was distracted though, Brownie then charged her Carrot Cannon and opened fire at Barbe Q, causing Barbe Q to be sent flying in the air and then crash-landing down into the waters, making a big splash and defeating him. Brownie and Sonnet then struck victorious poses. Machine G then went over to pick up Brownie and Sonnet, putting them inside with the other four Units and then flew off with FlamingoMask to elsewhere to Japan. The Superpowered Gang Brownie along with the other Units and FlamingoMask to take down some group of superpowered gangsters who were destroying Tokyo, setting buildings to blaze. Brownie bounced around and kicked at some gangsters, causing them to fall over; but they weren't going down yet. Brownie then fought the superpowered gangsters some more. After the last remaining gangsters retreated, Brownie and the rest of the Units went back into Machne G to continue their journey. The Unit's Inferno During the Fire Villains's rampage on Nagoya, the Units appeared to fight them off, Brownie included. Fire Lord fired a blast of lava from his Lava Blaster at the two, and in return, Sonnet fired a blast of electricity at him. He absorbed it, however, but was temporarily blinded by Sonnets laser blast towards his face. Brownie then kicked at him wither her Brownie Kick, causing him to become enraged and swing his Lava Blaster at her. Fire Lord was about to fire his magma sphere at her, before being hit by the Saidena Blaster. Brownie and Sonnet then regrouped, as Fire Lord began searching for them and boasted of how he would beat them, and take the entire planet for him and his group. Brownie and Sonnet then began attacking him, and he temporarily managed to defend himself but was ultimately drained and incapacitated him. Folllowing the defeat of Jetbug, Brownie regrouped with the other Units and then went off, their work their now done with the Fire Villains defeated and going back to meet up with FlamingoMask. Monster Assassin Squad Brownie made a brief appearance in the RP, where she along with the other Units piloting Machine G flew to Ishinomaki to take a break there for a bit. Before FlamingoMask and the Units could do any relaxing though, the Mecha Gang had arrived (specifically, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dangan, Geno-Bat, Sadler, Fudaro and Barbe Q) on their motorcycles to hunt down FlamingoMask. Upon FoxMask's arrival, FlamingoMask joined the fight and ordered the Units to stand back. After the Mecha Gang's defeat and retreat, the Units (Brownie included) then cheered and FlamingoMask regrouped back with them. The Building Challenger After the failed attempt by the Mecha Gang to terminate FlamingoMask and the Units in Ishinomaki, FlamingoMask and the Units then traveled out of Ishinomaki to head back into a familiar old place, Fukuoka. However, little did they know, one of the Mecha Gang's assassin kaijin had followed them to this spot. Meanwhile in Fukuoka, FlamingoMask, Sonnet and Brownie were at a gas station. FlamingoMask was inside getting snacks; while Sonnet and Brownie waited outside. FlamingoMask then returned to Brownie and Sonnet with some ramen, but then a tremor occurred---causing FlamingoMask to drop his ramen. Upon this, Brownie then pointed out to FlamingoMask that one of the buildings in the city was changing shape. FlamingoMask then turned around and saw a building change into Building Robot---the Mecha Gang had followed him there. FlamingoMask quickly turned giant size and then flew up to fight against Building Robot. Upon finding out that it was Barbe Q piloting the mecha---FlamingoMask then got into battle position and fired a barrage of light orbs against Building Robot; however the blasts did not effect Building Robot much. Barbe Q then activated a button inside Building Robot's cockpit, firing out some bombs to explode on FlamingoMask. The bombs instantly go off, creating big explosions around FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask was caught up in the blast and rolled over. Building Robot then lifted up FlamingoMask and threw him against the ground hard. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against Building Robot, but once again, the Building Robot was not phased much. Building Robot then began really brutal against FlamingoMask, firing more bombs and ramming against him with explosive force, ganging up on FlamingoMask. Then however, Brownie and Sonnet transformed into their giant sizes to assist FlamingoMask and beat Building Robot and Barbe Q. Building Robot stomped on FlamingoMask a few times, only then for Sonnet to punch against Building Robot, getting him off of FlamingoMask. Brownie then helped up FlamingoMask, getting him back into battle. Brownie then used her Laser Rifle against Building Robot, sending Building Robot staggering back. FlamingoMask got back into the fight and hurled his Shadow Ball attack against Building Robot, causing, this time inflicting damage onto Building Robot. Building Robot then emitted fog to take cover, covering the entire area in fog. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet searched in the thick fog, and Brownie activated her Sensor Ears to track down the robot, only then for Building Robot to rush in and bombard Sonnet and FlamingoMask with bombs. After Brownie fought on Building Robot for a bit more, FlamingoMask then flew back in, punching at Building Robot and causing him to spin around. Sonnet, Brownie and FlamingoMask then take turns in punching against Building Robot some more, causing Building Robot to spin around, taking visible damage. FlamingoMask then ordered Brownie and Sonnet to then deliver their finishing attacks against Building Robot, to which they did. Brownie blasted her carrot cannon at Building Robot, causing Building Robot to be badly damaged. Following up on this, FlamingoMask then hurled his Shadow Slugger at Building Robot, slicing the robot into two halves and creating a massive explosion; destroying both Barbe Q and Building Robot. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then struck victorious poses and reverted back to normal sizes. With their work now done (mostly, as FlamingoMask put it), FlamingoMask, Sonnet and Brownie then went off to buy some new ramen. The Mysterious Island Rises The Beasts of Sevigocan Island Bizarre Wrestling Kaiju Battle During the fight, Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet grew giant size to combat against the sea monster, D.W. Cycloptopuss III. D.W. Cycloptopuss III then whipped his tentacles against Brownie and Sonnet. Sonnet then slashed her claws at D.W. Cycloptopuss III, causing him to stagger back. D.W. Cycloptopuss III then shot eye lasers down at Brownie and Sonnet's area; to which Brownie and Sonnet did their best to avoid and take cover from. D.W. Cycloptopuss III then ran up and swung his claws against Sonnet and Brownie, but his attempts were somewhat moot, as Sonnet then used her claws to fight him off. D.W. Cycloptopuss III's fight with Brownie and Sonnet was short lived however, as then a metallic meteor came crashing down. Upon arrival, Victory Demon then came out of the meteor and then challenged all around the area to fight him. D.W. Cycloptopuss III, Vegetius and Mung Wun saw him and then took off right away, having heard of Victory Demon's reputation as "the Prince of Heck". Brownie and Sonnet then changed into regular sizes and went back into Machine G to fight off Victory Demon. The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman Brownie made a minor but vital appearance in the RP where she was one of the many Units piloting Machine G to fight against EdoKong and WaseiKong. Following the defeats of the giant apes, Machine G then flew off to San Antonio. Later on, following Double Bat's arrival along with his army of bats, Brownie and the other Units followed FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask into Machine G. Following a long battle against Double Bat and the bats, the Units and Machine G were victorious, but unfortunately Machine G was thrashed from the inside due to Salamander's internvention, Ayame had been capture and FlamingoMask was shot down. While she did not appear in the later two parts, she did become aware of Ayame's rescue and Double Bat being slain. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Brownie made a cameo in the RP where she was seen hopping around and dropping easter eggs around, also putting them in good hiding spots. King Ulysses Brownie along with the other Units to help FlamingoMask, SharkMask and Neo SquidMask to takedown King Ulysses. Unfortunately, she didn't succeed and was defeated early on. She was later rescued along with FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask by SharkMask and the other Units. Far Among the Galaxy is Where Your Home Lies Pt. 1 Brownie appeared to help pilot Machine G in the RP, and mainly stayed inside through the whole time. Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon Brownie reappeared along with Sonnet where she was present along with the other Units to witness Sagiri's newest invention. She was impressed with it and then later she was dismissed. The next day, she participated in the fight against Gandler by piloting Machine G along with the other Units and chiefly stayed inside. Publicity Stunt Pt. 1 Brownie was among the Units who were initially distrusting towards MoleMask, recalling their past incident with Double Bat. However she came to help when Black X had captured both Neo SquidMask and MoleMask. She used her sensor ears to try to find them---while she was good at tracking them down, she also sensed the Fire Villains coming back. Brownie then fought off them along with the other Units. Publicity Stunt Pt. 2 Brownie briefly appeared in where she appeared helping evacuating civilians away from the Topaz Industries HQ prior to it's explosion. Bring Me the Blood of FlamingoMask! Brownie appeared in the RP where she and Neo SquidMask spotted LeechMask and were about to inform everyone else about it, but then they were cut short, as then LeechMask targeted Neo SquidMask and Unit 5 Brownie, then draining them of their power too. Brownie and Neo SquidMask wouldn't be healed until following LeechMask's demise. Here Comes PteraMask Brownie appeared in the RP where she and Sonnet greeted PteraMask aboard. SwanMask's Secret Brownie briefly appeared in the RP where she was invited along with FlamingoMask to hear that SwanMask's secret was that she was autistic. Brownie understood and then said she would be able to be some help if she needed any. Soon then she and FlamingoMask left. Judgment of the Darkness Pharaoh Brownie appeared in the RP where she stayed with Ayame and Neo SquidMask to help repair the place and takeover while FlamingoMask was gone for a bit. Flamingo Squadron Eliminated? Brownie and Sonnet didn't appear until the climax of the RP where she and Sonnet double-teamed to fight off RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask. RaccoonMask mainly fought off Brownie and Sonnet with his Raccoon Submachine Gun. Ayame then used her Ayame Eye mask to fire eye lasers against RaccoonMask's area, but RaccoonMask was able to avoid damage in time. Neo SquidMask and CondorMask then arrived at the Unit's location, and fought off ScorpionMask and RaccoonMask together. Neo SquidMask managed to fight off RaccoonMask the most, shocking him with his tentacles and repeatedly punching at him, and did some damage against him, unfortunately RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask then managed to deal heavy critical damage against Unica and Sagiri before then retreating. Brownie along with Sonnet then took in Unica and Sagiri inside. FlamingoMask vs. ScorpionMask Pt. 2: Abandon Operation Shade Brownie played a minor role in the RP where she helped out FlamingoMask along with the rest of the Flamingo Squadron to track down RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask where at. They eventually did find them and Brownie helped fight off CatMask and RaccoonMask. Brownie along with everyone else then watched as RaccoonMask's building exploded, defeating RaccoonMask, ScorpionMask and CatMask. Brownie then soon went back home along with everyone else. Christmas Party Brownie briefly appeared in the RP where she came over to the Robo Garrison's Christmas party along with Cotton and CondorMask. She and Cotton mainly hung out with Furuka and Meruka and Robo Lass. After the party was over, she helped clean up the mess. Scare Tactics Brownie played a minor role in the RP where she along with the other Units in where she went to GhostMask's haunted house. She along with the other Units (sans Ayame) were trapped in a dark room where GhostMask proceeded to taunt and torment them, before then she and the rest were rescued by FlamingoMask. The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives Brownie made a cameo in the RP where she greeted OwlMask onboard. Unit 5 Brownie Joins Robo Garrison Brownie made her next appearance in Osaka when she went to the Robo Garrison base after leaving Flamingo Squadron. While she was there, she listened to Robo Lass talk with Meruka, Furuka, Pluna, Catorce, and IbisMask discuss having Brownie join Robo Garrison as the new deputy leader. Brownie was then congratulated on becoming the new deputy leader. The Vanishing Nyo Robotics Members WIP Two Hydras? Brownie made her next appearance in Osaka where she was taking a stroll with Robo Lass and Sonnet. Brownie then asked if Sonnet had come to join Robo Garrison. During the discussion, they were attacked by HydraMask. As Brownie then prepared to battle HydraMask, HydraMask revealed that she had taken a hostage. Later after HydraMask had walked off, Brownie told the young woman that she was now safe. However the young woman was actually the intergalactic bank robber from Fernovia, Hydrax. Brownie then prepared to fight Hydrax when Spring-Heeled Jack showed up. Brownie then turned her attention to fight him. Later Cotton showed up to help in the fight. Later in the fight, Lipsyncher showed up and used her Sound Waves to halt the heroes so that Lipsyncher and Hydrax could go meet up with Redeye. Brownie then watched Lipsyncher, Hydrax, and Spring-Heeled Jack flee. Lepus vs Brownie and BunnyMask: Battle of the Bunnies! Brownie made her next in Osaka where she was out on patrol. As she was walking, she thought to herself about how peaceful it was. However as she was walking, the Phantom Beast warrior, Lepus showed up to fight. It was also during the the battle that BunnyMask showed up to help out. During the battle, Brownie used her Rabbit Kick to attempt to damage Lepus. However Brownie was thrown back by Lepus. Later when Hydrax showed up, Brownie noticed that Lepus and Hydrax sounded alike. After Lepus and Hydrax left, Brownie realized that there was a certain order that certain beings had showed up. She then thanked BunnyMask for the help before walking off to report the outcome of the battle. Abilities & Arsenal * Carrot Cannon: '''Brownie's most powerful weapon, a giant cannon that resembles a carrot. It can open it's four halves down at the tip and fire out a powerful green laser beam that can plow through enemies with ease and can cause massive damage. Usually used as a finisher attacks, though it can also be used regularly in battle at smaller power. * '''Super Extraordinary Jumper: '''Brownie can jump up to very high lengths, almost to the point of flight. She can jump high enough to hop on the rooftops of buildings or jump towards towers. * '''Laser Rifle: '''Brownie is armed with a laser rifle that can shoot laser bullets. * '''Martial Arts: '''Much like her sister Sonnet, Brownie is highly skilled in martial arts. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Brownie is lightning quick, being able to run at high speeds. * '''Enhanced Agility: Brownie has enhanced agility; being very athletic and hyper. * Sensor Ears: '''Brownie's ears allow her to detect monsters that are either in hiding or traveling at fast speeds. * '''Size Change: Brownie can change into giant size at will. * Rabbit Kick: Brownie can perform a powerful flying kick attack by using one or two of her feet to kick against her foes. The kick is strong enough to send a monster flying back against a building. * Color Changing Light: With a small remote, the pawprint light near the top of Brownie's chest can change colors. Trivia * Brownie was originally going to be used by Tengen Toppa Lazengann, but she was eventually given to Gallibon the Destroyer instead. Later on, Gallibon gave Brownie to Mandolore. * Brownie's Carrot Cannon was originally going to be named the "Carrotizer Cannon". * Brownie is the first Unit to have a more specific animal-theme, in this case; a bunny. * Brownie's manufacturing date was on March 3, 2012. However she was originally supposed to debut in 2011 since 2011 was The Year of the Rabbit. * Due to Unit 9 Pluna becoming the medic for Robo Garrison, it was decided that in April 2019 Brownie would become the new deputy leader. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Robots Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Kaijin Category:Vigilantes Category:Ninjas Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Heroes Category:Nyo Robotics Character Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard)